Working Progress
by Sorta Heroic
Summary: Waking up without knowing how you got there? That was a usual thing with Courier and his group, they celebrated A LOT. But this time, maybe they got a little too drunk. Because now, they were in a totally different place that definitely wasn't in the Mojave. Wonder how they'll survive this


**Ain't In The Mojave Anymore (Part 1)**

 _ **Emerald Forest, 9:00am**_

"Well, you got your wish" said Veronica, Courier just groaning in response.

"I didn't actually think anything would happen!" he replied, looking around at all the new surroundings.

"You did say 'I wish that we could explore other areas' ya idiot!" added Cass.

"I didn't mean it like this, nobody could've predicted for this to happen. And you people don't even know how we got here, you two got just as drunk as me!" he replied, trying to defend himself.

*Aroo? Woof woof woof" added Rex.

"Oh don't you start Rex, supposed to be my loyalist friend" replied Six, pouting. Rex instantly jumped into Courier's arms, on instinct. Courier of course caught him, and held Rex bridal style. He licked Courier's face, which made Courier instantly forgive him. "Your forgiven boy" he said, kissing the robot dogs head. Rex gave a smile as he jumped out of Courier's arms, landing smoothly on his feet.

"So, what should we do first oh wise leader" said Cass sarcastically, Veronica laughed and Courier just pouted in response. Rex just sat on the ground, waiting to follow his master's orders.

"Never give me any respect" he mumbled under his breath, before speaking of his plan. "Anyway, first we should really find the others" he stated, the girls and Rex nodded in agreement. "After that we should get a lay of the land, find out any information we can. For all we know we could be in a different time period, or more likely. Were in a different country"

"That's actually a pretty good plan, nice thinking boss" complemented Veronica.

'Respect' he thought happily, waves of tears coming from his eyes and a huge smile on his face in an anime type style. 'That's all I've ever wanted'

"Whatever, let's get going idiot" she said, slapping the back of Couriers head.

'Bitch, killed my moment' he thought sadly, looking as they were already moving. "Hey! I'm the leader, I should be leading! C'mon!" he shouted, running after the group.

"Well keep up!" Cass replied

 ** _5 Hours Later_**

"Could we rest for a bit, those dark creatures back there really gave me a workout" complained Veronica, taking of her Power Fist. "And this thing isn't exactly light after all of that" she added, carrying in now instead of wearing it.

"We can rest when were safe, were not out of the WOODS yet" said Courier, emphasizing the woods part.

"God, you are just the worst" stated Cass, Veronica laughed slightly. She loved puns.

'Why didn't I think of that first' she thought.

"What, couldn't help it. Anyway Rex, can you go up ahead and check if its clear please?" he asked, Rex nodded in response and began walking ahead of the group. "BARK if its clear" he said.

"You are just so cringe-worthy"said Cass, insulting Courier again.

"Hey, LEAF him alone Cass" said Veronica, defending Courier. The two shared a celebratory high five while just stared at them, wondering how she got stuck with these two. Courier could hear Rex barking, signaling the all-clear.

"Good work boy!" yelled Courier, the three started running towards Rex. They reached him pretty quickly, and they all stood in the middle of a circle ruin. There were pedestals around them with chess pieces on each. There was a Pawn, Knight, Bishop, Rook, Queen and King. Each piece were different colors, one set was white and one set was black. "Well, this is different" said Courier

"How observant o great Courier" said Cass sarcastically.

"Whatever" he replied. "Think we can take any of these?"

 _ **Cliffedge, Ozpin and Glynda**_

"I don't remember launching these two out, do you?" asked Ozpin, showing the screen to Glynda. It showed a robotic dog, a cowgirl, a young male and some sort of hooded scribe.

"Nether do I, White Fang maybe?" she asked.

"Who knows, we should see what there intentions are and act then" said Ozpin, Glynda just rolled her eyes in response.

 _ **Emerald Forest, Courier and Company**_

"Some of the pieces are already missing, how about that" noticed Courier. "I want... this one" said Courier, taking the King piece. "Perfectly symbolizes me, a King is a wise leader who has companions are the most loyal and show him lots of respect. Like me"

"You must have a different group you hang with them, cause I know you ain't talking about us"

"Your always ruining my moment!" he replied, getting up in Cass's face.

"Your always getting a big head way to easily!" she answered, the two kept arguing in a comedic way.

"When are they gonna confess their feelings, eah Rex?" she asked, Rex doggy nodding in agreement.

 _ **Emerald Forest, Yang and Blake**_

"Can you hear... arguing?" asked Blake, Yang shrugged in response.

"Not really, the forest is pretty silent for a initiation destination isn't it. Hey, that rhymed" she said to Blake, and then to herself, laughing a little.

"Come, its this way" she said, Yang just following.

* * *

 _ **Well, that wraps up my first chapter. And marks the day I debut as a writer! Hi you sexy people, if your reading this. Thanks, means a lot that you would stop and read my story. Hope that you really like it, and that its different from the others. Now, I'm new to this writing stuff and am hoping that maybe you guys could leave me some comments/reviews if your feeling generous? Would help a lot, thanks! Bye, until next time!**_


End file.
